Lola
Lady Lola Fleming Narcisse was one of the Ladies-in-Waiting and a close friend of Queen Mary. She was briefly married to Lord Julien, who is publicly believed dead, and has since given birth to King Francis' only child. In Spiders in a Jar, Queen Elizabeth had her decapitated. Must See Episodes * Pilot * Long Live The King * Slaughter Of Innocence * The Plague * Extreme Measures * Our Undoing * Spiders In a Jar Personality Lola is brave, but is very stubborn and can be a little rude. She is loyal to her Queen, and has a deep caring nature about her, but is prone to lash out when upset. She craves for love and is scared of being left alone. Her wish to find love often makes her reactive and she would often use her heart more than her head. She's shocked how vicious the French Court was when her beloved was killed. Throughout the season she starts being quite smart with how she interacts. She always tried to do the right thing but doesn't always make it. She became pregnant with Francis' child while he and Mary were not engaged. Early Life Lola was hand-picked by Marie de Guise to be a playmate, and when older, a Lady-in-waiting to Queen Mary when they were both little girls. Years later, Lola dated a Scottish boy named Colin MacPhail who worked on a farm, Lola lived with her family until she was sent to France in service of Queen Mary once more. Season 1 *'Snakes in the Garden' Lola finally falls to sleep in Mary's room the morning after she finds out about Colin MacPhail's death. Hours later she is present in The Throne Room when Prince Charles finds out about his engagement to Lady Madeleine. Mary manages to tag along on the outing to be with Price Francis. That afternoon they are all gathered in Mary's chambers when King Henry and Queen Catherine make a personal appearance. They inform them that Colin has escaped and is now most likely in The Blood Wood. Mary request to see him when he is found. Preferably alive. The next morning they all attend Charles and Madeleine's Engagement Party. Kenna asks who the King is talking with since he's clearly ignoring the Queen. Greer says he's the king and can talk with whomever he wants. That night Lola is in the hallway with the girls when Francis informs Mary that Colon's body has been found. *'Kissed' Lola and the girls are all having a picnic down by the river. The topic of kissing comes up, Kenna says she wants a more experienced man, and Greer informs them she's never had her first kiss. Respectfully no one asks Lola. Sara D'Piro comes down and informs them that Mary's uncle Claude de Guise is waiting for her in her chambers. That night while at dinner Nostradamus by order of King Henry to read Mary and her ladie's fortunes. He tells Lola she will love again, but tells Aylee she will never see Scotland again. He leaves and Mary follows him angry. Not long after that do they all witness Mary having a romantic dance with Francis, only to be interrupted by Tomás His dancing style is much more sophisticated. Mary soon leaves, followed by Greer. *'Hearts and Minds' It's morning time and Mary and her ladies are watching a tournament outside between Francis and Tomás of Portugal. However Lola had to miss it, she has been instructed by her Queen to look after Sebastian. He was badly hurt a couple of nights before and is recovering with Nostradamus by his side. Not long after she arrives does Bash send his caretaker away in favour of her. She reads to him a book. Soon Bash is asking about her life, and he shows her the drawing he made of an Archangel. They continue talking and Lola tells him of her two dead old brothers. The next day Lola decides to dress up as an Archangel, possible to impress Bash. However she receives the bad news when they realize Tomás is missing, and he might actually have been the one to order the hit that hurt Bash, and not Simon Westbrook. Francis is with them too, and the two brothers go off to find him. Back at the The Michaelmas Banquette Lola and the girls are trying to think of a way to stall time so King Henry doesn't have the wrong man beheaded. Kenna somehow convinces him to wait a little longer. The next day in the throne room Mary is with all her ladies when she takes advantage that France will have to renegotiate with Scotland for a marriage between the countries. * A Chill in the Air * Chosen * Left Behind * Fated * For King and Country * Sacrifice * Inquisition *'Royal Blood' Fredrick Fleming is in Paris, France and after being caught cheated at cards, has talked his way out of getting his hands smashed by promising to pay off his debt with interest. Not long after, Lola arrives with the money. When Lola pays off his debt, the housemaster informs her of his cheating and tells her that the price for that is much higher. He insinuates a night with her would clear her brother of what was left over and any hard feelings. Luckily for Lola Francis' appears and decided to made a wager. Francis pays 4 times the debt for one-quarter of the cards. After he loses he tries again, this time the wager has been raised to 16 times the original debt and the housemaster draws a Queen. Francis draws and King and wins. Lola and Francis retire to his room where they play cards for the rest of the night and Lola complains about her screw-up brother, but they are all her parents have left. Francis sympathizes with her and hours later they fall asleep beside each other. The next morning they wake up clothed but in each other's arms. Soon the sexual tension builds and after Lola confirms that Mary will not be upset, and Francis is assured she is not a maiden, they consummate their relationship. By noon they are both downstairs again ready to part ways. However, they are informed that the Queen of France is to be beheaded within the week and Francis is eager to return back to court. *'Consummation' Francis and Lola had spent the night in a wooden cabin. Francis was already up and dressed, and was coming back to the cabin when Lola was finishing up. Francis’ mind was preoccupied on whether or not his mother was alive or dead. He was scared of what was going to happen and didn't want to be around for Mary, and his brother's wedding. Mother wanted them to go over there lie again, as she did not want Mary to know they had been together. Francis assured her she would not. Half a day later France it's entered the castle with Lola in front of him as she told their lie. She then requested that Greer and Kenna follow her back to her chambers and help her change out of her clothes. Later that day, King Henry arrived and told everyone how the English Queen was dead. He then demanded that Mary makes her choose which of his sons to marry. The next day while helping Mary get ready for her wedding, she confronted Kenna, asking her where she had been the night before when she went to visit her with hot coco, but a servant said she was with the king. Kenna tried to play it off, but Lola's said it was very late, and she knew what she was up to and it was a mistake. Kenna then informed Lola she knew of the Château she had claimed to stay at and that it had burned down the year before. She didn't know exactly what Lola and Francis had been up to, but she could make a pretty good guess. Not long after that Lola walked with Greer, and Kenna down the aisle for Mary and Francis' Wedding. Once it was over they all retreated to the wedding reception and danced together. However, soon it was time for the consummation ceremony. While Francis' and Mary were in the middle of their bedding ceremony, Lola was having a hard time watching, knowing she had just been with Francis the night before. * Dirty Laundry * The Darkness * Monsters * Liege Lord * No Exit * Toy Soldiers * 'Higher Ground * 'Long Live The King * 'Slaughter Of Innocence }} Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Clips Lola n Narciss.gif Narcisse and Lola 1.gif Lola and Mary.gif Notes * Lola was engaged to Colin MacPhail before his death. Pilot. * Colin and Lola were each other's first kisses. Kissed. * Nostradamus made a Prediction about her. kissed. ** "You'll meet a dark, handsome stranger. Be wary of flattery." ** Lola met 'Lord Julien' who turned out not to be who he said he was Long Live The King. * Lola and Colin lost their virginities to each other. Royal Blood. * Lola was approximately 3 months pregnant with Francis' child when she tried to get an abortion.Dirty Laundry. * Married Lord Julien to cover up her pregnancy. No Exit. * Lola and Lord Julien's house is set on fire, and burned to the ground.Long Live The King. * Lola is the mother of King Francis' first and only son, Baron John Philip The Plague. * Lola was disowned by her family after King Francis publicy recognized their child. Three Queens. * Received her dowery from her marriage with Lord Julien back from Lord NarcisseThree Queens. * Engaged to Louis Condé upon the request of Queen Mary. Banished * Queen Mary and King Francis called off Condé and Lola's engagement, each for different reasons.Banished * Married Lord Narcisse in a quick wedding the same day she was proposed to, in a lavish wedding. Extreme Measures * After being disowned by her family, Lola received a message from her mother, and agrees to be exchanged for her father and brothers in England. Our Undoing Wedlock * Narcisse murdered his scribe to keep his secret from her. They separate soon after she found out. Our Undoing * Was locked in The Tower of London twice. To The DeathSpiders In a Jar * Beheaded on order of Queen Elizabeth, after her involvement in the Queen's assassination attempt. Spiders In a Jar Trivia * Lola is revealed to have a mother, father, and three brothers, however previously it was revealed Lola and Fredrick Fleming were the other surviving member of their family. Royal Blood Our Undoing Historical Notes * Historically, her name, as well as the names of the other Ladies-in-Waiting of Mary, Queen of Scots, was known to also be Mary. This led to them being called the Four Marys. * Lola is based after Mary Fleming who was a granddaughter of James IV of Scotland. ** Mary Fleming and Mary, Queen of Scots were half-first-cousins. * 5-year-old Mary Fleming and her mother accompanied Mary, Queen of Scots to live at the French Court of King Henry II of France. Mary Fleming's father having died the previous year in the Battle of Pinkie, so her mother had an affair with the French king, the product of which was a son born in 1551. * Married the much older William Maitland of Lethington who was 17 years her senior. * William Maitland was so infatuated with Mary Fleming that he wrote to William Cecil about it. * King Francis never had any children. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:Ladies-in-waiting Category:Scottish Category:Noble Category:Lady Category:Deceased